Conventionally, there has been proposed mixed light illumination with use of light emitting parts of two or more types of different colors and mixing light emitted from the light emitting parts to obtain illumination light of a desired color (Patent Literature 1). One example of such mixed light illumination is a light emitting module that includes a white light emitting part that emits white light, a red light emitting part that emits red light, and a green light emitting part that emits green light, and adjusts a luminance ratio of white light, red light, and green light to emit white light having various color temperatures.
The white light emitting part included in the light emitting module is for example composed of a blue LED and a sealing member containing a yellow phosphor and sealing the blue LED. The white light emitting part obtains white light by wavelength-converting part of blue light emitted from the blue LED to yellow light, and mixing remaining part of the blue light and the yellow light. Also, the red light emitting part included in the light emitting module is for example composed of a blue LED and a sealing member containing a red phosphor and sealing the blue LED. The red light emitting part obtains red light by wavelength-converting substantially all parts of blue light emitted from the blue LED to red light. Furthermore, the green light emitting part included in the light emitting module is for example composed of a blue LED and a sealing member containing a green phosphor and sealing the blue LED. The green light emitting part obtains green light by wavelength-converting substantially all parts of blue light emitted from the blue LED to green light.
The type of phosphor contained in a sealing member differs depending on the type of light emitting part as described above. For this reason, sealing members included in different types of light emitting parts are generally formed at intervals in a sealing member formation process such that different types of phosphors do not mix with each other. If such different types of phosphors mix with each other, hue of light emitted from the light emitting parts differs from designed hue, and this results in difficulty obtaining illumination light of a desired color.